wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fifth Brigade - Northrend: Icecrown
Northrend - Icecrown 'Second assault on Scourgeholme' Although the first assault failed, the Argent losing alot of their forces from the Scourge's power, now with the proper backup they needed the Alliance moved foward with the Argent Crusade, the Ebon Blade and the Scarlet Crusade to meet the scourge threat. They pounded through their forces, as they killed the raised Argents the Cult of the Damned had raised to fight them with. The allied forces had to fight several strong members of the Scourge to achieve victory, however, in the end they achieved victory with not too many losses as the last attack had given them. The Argent Crusade moved and created Crusader's Pinnacle, the Horde began to move into Icecrown and claimed the top of Ironfall Dam for themselves. The Alliance gained permission to take the Argent Vanguard and turn it into a prison, for a new threat that began to spring from inside of the Alliance Expedition itself. 'MSR Events' (OOC) MSR (Aka Madness in the Second Regiment) are a series of events Garrow, Sergei, Fargus and Cody did regarding some cultist problems in the Second Regiment, one of the Regiments in the Fifth Brigade. It was done at the same time as Icecrown Progression, and where a large series of private events that Cody hosted. 'Madness in the Second Regiment (MSR Event 1)' The Second Regiment (A made-up regiment in the Fifth Brigade, prior to the OOC guild) had been found guilty of complete madness, people where going crazy, and where attacking others and perhaps even eating themselves and eachother. Although it didn't effect the whole regiment, a large sample of the population had been effected by it. The Fifth Brigade command was sent in to investigate, the Second Regiment being sent to the Argent Vanguard as a temperary 'jail' or concentration camp. Cody sent Garrow, Sergei, Fargus and Lancy to ask around the people in the Vanguard, to try to find out who was the culprit behind the recent chaos some of the Regiment had been under. They talked to a variety of people, who all seemed to show some reluctuncy to tell them anything, and seemed to be extremely annoyed with them for even sending them there in the first place. The first man was scared and weak, the second tall and musclear. The first man seemed to be too scared to say anything, while the second was punched by Garrow after insulting them over and over again, and he retreated in agony. Although not known at the time, Jonah, the Paladin incharge of the Second Regiment, asked them to find out who's been taking extra rations. The third man refused to say alot other than he was a blacksmith and wanted nothing more than to return to his family after it was all over, the fourth seemed more reluctant to say anything, and was very rude towards them. The fourth was found guilty of stealing the Gryphon food after the Gryphon chocked out an empty and half digested can of beans. The clues essentially led them to a man with a large hat, who pointed out that he knew what was happening, and told them where the culprit would appear from. Garrow and the others prepared to attack him, where the four earlier men that they interviewed appeared from the trees, as well as the man with the hat. They fought the five off in a battle, while the 'main culprit' ran off, as the others persued them, however with little luck. The Fifth Brigade Command returned to Cody, as he explained that the Paladin from earlier was infact Jonah, and he would watch over the Second while the Fifth get some more rest after the events of the day. 'Allied Offensive Meeting' The allied forces of Northrend met in Blackholme, the new name given from the Ebon Blade to the old base of the Scourge, Scourgeholme, where they now recided. The meeting consisted of all the allied forces leaders, including the Dragon Queen herself and other factions, such as Riordian and the Kirin'Tor. The meeting was called by Doom Commander Salen, second in command of the Ebon Blade. They began to speak initially of Mord'rethar, however other news popped up, such as Riordian mentioning the Qiraji threat in Kalimdor, yet nobody seemed to take alot of interest, and Glalin began to speak of the Storm peaks, however Rhonin quickly silenced him, due to it being classified information, and needs to be away from the public. The meeting was a success, yet the information of how they would proceed with Mord'rether was limited, and another, smaller meeting was hosted a few days after, where the tactics where finally discussed. 'A Maddening Second Regiment (MSR Event 2)' Around a week after they first investigated the Second Regiment and sent them to a concentration camp, which was the Argent Vanguard, a distress call came from the Argent Vanguard sent from Jonah, needing assistance from the Fifth as recent riots and strange activity from the Second Regiment had began. The Fifth battled thier way through the brainwashed rioters, killing a few in the process with a fire bomb. They made their way to the eagle point, where they discussed with Jonah. They went around interviewing a few people, the first was beyond sanity, and they had to kill him after he tried to eat them. The second was in the middle of sanity and madness, and they gained some information from him. However, the man was 'beyond repair', and the had to end his life. They where led to Sergeant Queensbury, who had not been effected by the visions as the others had, after some convincing from the angry Queensbury, he told them some minor details, but nothing much worthwhile, the annoyed Fifth began to make their way back to Cody, but before they made it there, Garrow fell uncontious. Garrow found himself in a dark land, with nobody around him, it was as if he was seeing a vision or in a dream. Garrow was lost, and felt weak, he walked around the land with no signs of people, but eventually his family seemed to appear before his eyes. They all looked at him with anger and sadness, as they all told him to leave, and that they hate him. Garrow was upset and confused, as he would shout out, as if it was a Nightmare. Instantly afterwards, he found himself tied on a table, where he was being tortured by his friends in the Fifth Brigade, as they told Garrow that he killed his family, and that they hated him. Garrow was on the earge of madness, his friends and family had deserted him and everything seemed dark, finding himself in a coffin. He looked upwards, seeing himself, as his other self would grin at him, telling Garrow that he'll be living in his body, and do bad stuff. Garrow told his other self that other will know it's not him, and he won't get away with it, before being buried in the hole. Garrow woke to a blurry world, confused, as his friends from the Fifth would be around him, he told them to go away, as he would draw his sword. Yet, Garrow was weak, and fell over, sitting down and staring forward, Cody treated to him while the others went back to Queensbury to try to get some advice. They found him with Sergeant Gary, another of the Second Regiment, who also seemed to be sane. After some more convincing, they told them how to fix Garrow, by knocking him out and letting him wake up by himself. After they did this, Cody promised Queensbury and Gary freedom, and they where given it the next day. Garrow woke, and the Fifth took another day off, while Jonah looked over the base. 'Visions of Horror (MSR Event 3)' The Fifth's Command returned to the Argent Vanguard the day after. Garrow felt alot better, also knowing what the people had been through, he seemed more inclined to help them. Jonah and Cody where at the top waiting for them, as Jonah told them the good news that they had found where the Cultists where. Jonah led them to the Argent Vanguard's Graveyard, in good spirits. However, dark energy seemed to hit the group rather harshly, and everyone feel to the floor. Jonah began to become tainted, as he would seem to 'throw up a darker vision of himself', a voice overhead that the Paladin had lost his faith too easily. The 'alive' Jonah fell to the floor, while the tainted one would look at the group. Garrow quickly charged foward, but was no match for him, and was thrown away. The Fifth one by one began to be having the same visions Garrow had, (apart from Garrow, as he was immune from having the vision already)beginning with Fargus. Fargus began to have a vision, where he was extremely hungry and where Garrow was on the floor and smelt of a very nice meal. However, Fargus, after some time thinking, understood that he was actually in a vision, after being told about it by Queensbury. He began to eat Garrow anyway, and the strange Dwarf was left uneffected. The tainted Jonah cursed with anger, as the next to witness the vision was Sergei. Sergei found himself at his old farm, where he witnessed his family being slaughtered, and then his brother dieing infront of Ripley. Sergei managed to stay strong, knowing he wasn't there at either of the events when it happened, and came out sane. The tainted Jonah, once again, cursed out with annoyance, as his power drained even more. He only had one more target, that was Cody, Cody fell in his vision next. Cody found himself in a dark room, where many people in the distance where talking about him and gossiping, laughing and chattering. Diego, Cody's cousin, popped out of the crowd, where he would 'give' Cody a 'vision of the future'. Cody found himself at the Lich Kings gates, where he would be commanding the Alliance there. Once the gates opened, Cody witnessed his comrades and friends of the war die infront of him, as they all turn undead and blamed Cody from it. Cody afterwards returned to Diego, who would tell him to take his hand, and if he did, what happened there wouldn't happen. However, due to Codies hate for Diego, it was the only thing keeping him from becoming insane, and so he did not take the hand, and returned to the real world. The tainted Jonah cried out in havoc, as the other Fifth Brigade members striked at him, defeating him and the taint and releasing Jonah from it. Jonah would stand up weakly, as they would all return to the camp, tired from the events of the day. 'Mord'rethar and Sindragosa's Fall' A few days later, the allied forces began to march upon the Death Gate itself. They had used the Skybreaker and Ogrims Hammer, along with other aircraft to take out the various large skeletal monstrosities the ground forces had no chance of taking themselves. After this happened, the forces moved forward, engaging in combat with various necromancers and abominations, before they met a few strong Darkfallen at the front of Mord'rethar. The forces combatted the ghouls and other troops the Scourge had to send at them, while Garrow and some of the other men killed the inhabitants inside of Mord'rethar itself, which consisted of some plague spraying mutant scourge. Mord'rethar itself was given to the Alliance, where they made good use of the inside as well as the outside of the surroundings. The Alliance finally had a decent base, instead of staying with the Argents. Shortly afterwards the Alliance destroyed the threat, with some of the other forces help, the Scourge at Sindragosa's fall, as well as killing a raised undead black dragon before it got to the base itself, in an air fight.